


Most Chaotic 2020 BTS

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Smut, rhink, ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: How I'd like to think the behind-the-scenes went after thevideo: Top 5 Most Chaotic Moments Of 2020
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Most Chaotic 2020 BTS

It's quiet in office after filming... Rhett's busy working on his laptop not knowing Link is over in his chair just stewing...   
Finally Link blurts out:  
"Why you gotta keep tryin to tell people your junk is bigger than mine?!"  
Rhett is so caught off guard by the comment he laughs so hard that he raspberry spits all over this computer screen "What man?!"  
Mockingly: "There you go, that's a little smokey, that's more your size"  
"It was funny Link, We're internet-tainers, did you forget we make people laugh? (monotone: haha) ...remember?"   
Link sits there, arms crossed, still pouting...  
"...Plus what kind of best friends don't josh eachother about their dick size anyway?"   
Link semi-whispering: "Uhh how bout two that are secretly sleeping together, plus you damn well know mines bigger" (still pouting)  
"Longer" Rhett says with a smirk  
"Whatever" Link tries to remain mad, staring at the floor, but Rhett can see the little grin he's trying to hold back

Rhett gets up, locks the office door, and now with a huge smirk on his face walks over to Link...  
In a very obvious joking-frat boyish tone he says "Come at me bro!" with his arms spread wide  
Link looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed like WTF?!?  
Trying not to be overly loud: "Come on, show me who the big man is, come at me bro!" (he bangs on his chest)  
Link, trying to maintain a serious face, stands up "what bro?!" And he shoulder checks Rhett (to no effect, not even a budge)   
Rhett knows himself being the stronger of the two always eats at Link, and even tho being man-handled always gets Link going, he decides he's gonna let Link have this one... Rhett -all matrix style- throws himself backwards landing on the couch, he props himself up on his elbows and says "what the shit bro?! you knocked me down bro?! (Changes to regular voice) whatcha gonna do now big daddy?" (a term usually reserved for Rhett, but still he's already decided he's gonna let Link have this)  
Rhett wiggles his eyebrows up and down, Link climbs on top of him, kissing Rhett so hard it pushes completely back on to the couch "Daddy likey" he says with the biggest shit eating grin  
"I'm sorry I upset you"  
"You're sorry you upset me, what?"  
"... Daddy..?"  
"That's right... Now, move over here it's time for your spanking"

Rhetts voice breaks out of any kind of character he was playing "what?!"  
Link has already gotten up, and is sitting on his chair he's pulled into the middle of the room, now he's patting his knee...  
Rhett hesitates for a moment then goes to get up  
"No!" Link demands sharply but quietly "...crawl"   
Rhett cocks his head sideways in disbelief but does as he's told, he drapes his lanky self over Links knees and *WHAP!*  
"Holy crap Link, that actually hurt!"   
*WHAP!* he does it again "Are you sorry?" He's asks sternly. "Yes" *Whap!* "Yes, what?" *whap!**whap!* "Yes, Daddy!" He says rather loud, just hoping no one is left on set to hear all this ruckus .

"Good, now take your pants off!" He demands.  
Rhett stands up and does as he's told.  
"...shirt too" Link adds.  
Rhett stands there naked, cupping himself out of instinct.  
"OoOoh look at that nice big red hand print" Link says out loud as he traces it with his finger tip, Rhetts body quivers. Link drops his own pants and presses himself up against Rhett from behind, his hands now traveling all over, ending with them resting right on top of Rhetts. Even through Rhetts hands Link can tell that he's ready to go.  
...and now Link is at a loss, as much as this new role reversal has been fun, he's really never gone this far in this position, with Rhett the usual power top, Link gets to thinking 'how do I turn this around?'

Link pulls himself away from Rhett and walks around him a few times, eyeing him up and down. He stops behind him once again, in the most innocent voice he can muster "oh you have a booboo Daddy, here, lemme kiss it" and with that he drops to his knees kissing all over the big red hand mark. Rhett raises and eyebrow but quickly goes with it "ooh you wanna make Daddy feel all better, do ya?" He sits down in the chair where all this started, legs spread wide, raging boner at full salute "come to Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> It was real hard getting though a work day thinking about this lol but I wanted to throw it out there asap since the video just came out...
> 
> I really don't know if I'll add to it, but I figure with leaving off here it'll let your minds do the rest lol


End file.
